Universal Bonds
by Soefly
Summary: In a world where alternate universes mix, the crew are still up to their usual shenanigans. Drabble collection.
1. Cugino buongiorno

Lovino Vargas blinked, sleepily and reluctantly stirring. That is, until he noticed another presence in his bed.

The intruder went rolling off the bed with a quiet 'veh'.

 _"_ _What,"_ he growled lowly with a glower. _"Are you doing in my bed?"_

The intruder's head tilted sleepily up. "Ve," he muttered dozily. "I had a nightmare and fratello wouldn't let me in."

Lovino, with a snort, decided it would be best to ignore the mumbled addition of 'and Luciano and Flavio scare me' and retorted. "And I did?"

"Y-your d-door w-was open." He said voice wobbling. "D-do you not like me anymore, cugino?" He cried, amber eyes opening wide with tears welling up at the edges.

Lovino sighed. "Next time don't barge into my room, okay."

The other perked up almost instantly. "Ve! Thanks Lovi~." He cheered, kissing the older boy's cheeks and hugging him before beating a hasty retreat from the room.

Lovino glared at the retreating figure of his cugino. "Brat is lucky I have a soft-spot for them." He grumbled, turning to get ready for the day.


	2. Training Time

After what felt like hours of searching Louisa had finally found Feliciano in the kitchen, humming while he drew in a sketchbook. Louisa walked gently in, still un-used to her new-ish settings.

"Ehm." She cleared her throat.

"Veh," Feliciano turned. "Ciao, carina."

"H-hallo," She stammered, blinking at the endearment. "Ludwig sent me to tell you it is time for training."

Feliciano's face turned to an expression of pure dread and terror. "V-v-v-veh!" he cried before scampering off to hide somewhere.

Louisa raised an eyebrow at the scene. "Is he always like that?" She wondered out loud.

"Si!" Her twin, Adria affirmed, popping up behind the kitchen island out of nowhere. "Say...can you help me and Gaetano hide from Lovino, we…kind of destroyed his tomatoes and now he's on a warpath, so…" Adria trailed off looking at her hopefully.

Louisa facepalmed, wondering how on earth she could possibly be related to people as crazy as the Vargas family.

0o0o0

Feliciano snuck out of the manor, carefully and swiftly, before breaking into a full run out the main gate. He thought briefly about where to hide before deciding to go to Tino's house.

Once he arrived, he knocked- panting as he caught his breath- and waited patiently for the door to open.

The door gave way to reveal Gilbert. Gilbert's eyes brightened. "Hey Feli, didn't think I would be seeing you over here."

"V-veh, ah, j-just in the neighborhood and thought I should stop by," Feliciano giggled nervously. "To say hello. To Tino."

Gilbert eyes narrowed, glinting suspiciously. Tino- thankfully- cut in before things got 'bad'.

"Feliciano! Come on in, I was just about to call you over."

Feliciano beamed, Gilbert scowled disapprovingly- having figured out that Feliciano had run from training…again.

"-Feliciano will you help us pretty, pretty, pretty please?" Tino begged.

"Veh, of course Tino! I'd do anything to help a friend!" Feliciano readily agreed despite not having heard what the request was.

"Anything to get out of training, more like." Gilbert snorted softly, fixing Feliciano with a stern look. "I could train you instead if you want."

"V-veh." Feliciano whimpered, having heard the horror story like tales from Alfred about just how Gilbert trained somebody.

"But come on, today training can be helping put together Freja's room."

"V-veh." Feliciano sighed in relief.


	3. Shipping

Since I forgot to do this the last two times... **Disclaimer** : I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

Sesariia was peeking around the corner at her aunt. Her 'sidekick' beside her looked up from the phone she was fiddling with.

"Are you done creeping on your aunt yet, 'Riia?"

Said girl glared. "I am _NOT_ creeping on her. I am simply following her without her knowledge and consent." This earned her a derisive snort, which she ignored in favor of continuing. "And _no_ I will never be done, Lei, not until she finds _somebody_. Somebody who isn't moy otets."

Lei made a face and sighed. "Not that I don't approve of potentially setting her up with somebody, but just how exactly are we supposed to do it?"

Riia blinked. "Sheer force of will." She answered seriously. Lei facepalmed.

"Okay, Okay," Lei muttered. "You're insane, I knew this- nothing more than everybody else so that's good- we can work with this."

"So… what are we up to daze~?" Both girls jumped. They turned to each other and gave an evil grin, before shoving the unfortunate Korean into the path of the Belarusian.

As they moved away from the corner they turned around to see their Honorary Uncle, looking very disapprovingly down at them. "What trouble are you two up to?" he said in a tone that stated that he know precisely what they had been doing.

They turned to each other. "Nothing." They denied trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Uh-huh, sure." He said drawing out the 'u. "So what did you two do?"

Lei guiltily folded and admitted. "We…May, have shoved Yong Soo into Roksana. On purpose." She didn't add the fact that they had been 'stalking' Roksana for two hours by that time.

Alfred sighed, glancing at the scene of the Korean apologizing profusely to the- now infuriated- Belarusian. "Just, don't do this again, okay?"

"Yes, Uncle Alfie." They chimed, fingers crossed behind their backs.

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Chapter one;**

Cugino _Ita. Cousin, masculine._

 **Chapter two;**

Carina- _Ita. Dear, feminine._

Si- _Ita. Yes._

 **Chapter three;**

Moy Otets- _Rus. My Father._

 **Character List:**

 **Chapter one;**

Lovino Vargas {1p!Romano}, Fabiano Vargas {cardverse!Italy}.

 **Chapter two;**

Louisa Vargas-Beilschmidt {Berlin}, Adria Beilschmidt-Vargas {Venice},

Feliciano Vargas {1p!Italy}, Gilbert Beilschmidt {1p!Prussia}, Tino Vainamoinen {1p!Finland}

 **Chapter three;**

Sesariia Jones {Alaska}, Leilani Jones {Hawaii}

Im Yong Soo {1p!Korea}, Roksana Arlovskaya {States&Regions!Belarus}, Alfred Jones {1p!America}

...

Feel free to give suggestions for names, whether Capital, Region, State, or AU. And Titles x_x;~Soefly


	4. Cugino buongiorno 2

**Disclaimer** : I still do not own Hetalia.

* * *

Fabiano giggled to himself as he ran- against Nonna's rules- down the inner grand staircase which separated the boys' rooms from the girls'. He had decided that since it was nine o clock and he was among the few awake, it was his _solemn_ duty to make everyone else get up as well.

Fabiano quieted as he approached the corridor, and came to a stop when he reached the door labeled Veronica. He opened the door and tiptoed to the sleeping girl and started his plan to wake her.

A single red rimmed amber eye glared up at him as he pulled at the blankets. He was out of the room by the first growls. Veronica rolled back over and slid back into sleep.

* * *

 ** _Characters_ ;**

Fabiano Vargas {Cardverse!Italy}

Veronica Vargas {Pirate!Sardinia}

[You can decide which nonna you think it is ;).]


	5. Magic Mishaps

Disclaimer; I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

"Come on in. nobody cares anyway." Neville stated, opening the door. Anton- one of the two who Neville brought home with him- winced slightly in sympathy.

"So, shall we start now?" Anton asked.

"Yes, come on, it's set up in the basement."

As they walked, Anton glanced at Saloman to see his opinion on the matter. His face was as stoic as it always was. Anton Shrugged.

"We're here." Neville announced, holding the door wide.

Anton gave a- somewhat- psychotic grin. Saloman was still stoic faced.

The three were meet by the sight of their cousins who were- apparently- also practicing black magic today.

A flash of light blinded the six briefly.

"Hmm, I wonder what that did… Oh well." Vladimir shrugged with a grin. The others were looking worried at both his remark _AND_ at the fact that it wasn't Neville _or_ Arthur's spells that blew up.

0o0o0

Stefan had spent his day minding his own business- helping the old, injured, and people crossing the road, and hitting a certain Vargas's head with a stick- when a flash of light overtook him and everything went black.

When he woke up he went to assessing the damage. Once he was certain that his front half and lower back was fine, he glanced over his shoulder. There on his previously plain back was a pair of shimmering wings.

" ** _LUPEI!_** " Stefan Bellowed.

* * *

So that thing in the last chapter about helping me come up with drabbles...I really do need that. I've run out of pre-made drabbles and I have major writer's block issues, so...please help me?

Characters;

Neville Kirkland {Gauken!England}

Anton Lupei {Gauken!Romania}

Saloman Bondevik {Gauken!Norway}

Arthur Kirkland {1p!England}

Lukas Bondevik {1p!Norway}

Vladimir Lupei {1p!Romania}

Stefan {1p!Bulgaria}


	6. I scream, you scream

Disclaimer-I don't own.

* * *

In the darkness a figure crept through the hall. A stray moonbeam from the curtained window glanced the figure's hand and reflected silver on the walls. The figure approached their target quickly but quietly. The figure opened the door and seized their target from its resting place shutting the door as fast as they could without slamming it. They made quick work of the target and raised their hand, a flash of silver meeting the object in their hand and...The light turned on in the kitchen. Cordelia stood in the open doorway, a pale eyebrow raised. They were caught.

Cordelia's eyes flickered from the raised arm bearing an ice cream scooper to the carton of ice cream and bowl on the counter. "What are you doing Summer?"

Summer lowered her arm and blinked innocently. She lifted the carton of cookie two step and held it out to Cordelia. "Ice cream?"

Cordelia hesitated. "Just this once." She agreed, moving into the kitchen her nightgown swishing at her knees. Summer grinned

Summer grabbed another bowl from the cabinets and started scooping the ice cream while the elder got a glass of water.

* * *

Characters;

Summer Jones {California}

Cordelia Jones {Virginia}


End file.
